UNDER STRESS
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Completa.Spoiler Season 6.House tem que cuidar de um caso de uma paciente que vomitou sangue no vôo enquanto tenta descobrir o motivo pela volta de Cameron.


**Aviso: **Essa fic contem spoilers da sexta temporada!

_**Bem, tentei fazer essa fic o mais parecido possível com a série, misturando caso médico com a vida pessoal da equipe de House. É a minha primeira fic da série, espero que gostem! **_

_**Ah, e a viagem parte do Brasil, as tais amigas são brasileiras. **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

**UNDER STRESS**

Era uma madrugada de sábado, ou melhor, domingo. Três amigas, duas de 17, e outra de 16, viajavam juntas para a Disney. Estavam animadíssimas por finalmente estarem viajando juntas e, principalmente, para um lugar que era sonho de infância das três. Riam alto fazendo planos para a viagem, chegando a incomodar outros passageiros.

"Dá pra vocês falarem mais baixo? To tentando dormir!" reclamou um senhor sentado alguns bancos atrás das três.

"Falar mais baixo o cara***! Vai se ferrar, ô velho!" gritou uma das amigas, de aparência meio oriental, de cabelos pretos em um corte Chanel.

"Aghata! Olha a boca!" repreendeu a que estava à sua direita, morena de cabelos castanhos e longos, embora risse do comentário da amiga.

"Ah, May, os incomodados que se mudem!" respondeu Aghata, aparentemente irritada.

"Nossa, essa garota anda muito irritadinha ultimamente!" brincou a terceira, a mais alta de todas, branca, também de cabelo preto e franja. Mayara riu do comentário da garota. Porém, o comentário pareceu irritar Aghata mais ainda.

"Ah, Bruna, vai se ferrar você também, então!" retrucou Aghata.

As outras duas estranharam a reação da amiga.

"Ta, estressadinha! Não brinco mais!" respondeu Bruna enfezada.

Aghata revirou os olhos aborrecida e, de repente, pareceu enjoada.

"Amiga, você ta bem?" perguntou Mayara preocupada.

"To sim!, Acho que é enjôo do vôo!" respondeu Aghata sorrindo. " Acho que vou no banh..."

A garota não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois começara a vomitar no chão. As duas amigas levantaram assustadas na mesma hora, até que perceberam que a garota vomitava sangue. Foi um pânico geral. Começaram a gritar por ajuda, até que uma aeromoça apareceu. Ao ver a cena desesperou-se.

O avião teve que fazer um pouso de emergência na cidade mais próxima para que a garota pudesse ser levada ao Hospital.

_Na sala de diagnósticos de House..._

Thirteen, Taub e Foreman estão sentados discutindo uma grande novidade que anda rendendo muitos boatos no hospital: a volta de Cameron.

"Eu não acho que ela tenha voltado pra pedir emprego de volta! Afinal, ela não foi conversar com a Cuddy!" opinou Thirteen.

"Você está é com medo de que ela tenha voltado pelo emprego!" retrucou Taub.

Thirteen arqueou as sombrancelhas e perguntou:

"E por que eu estaria com medo?"

"Não sei, talvez você possa perdê-lo!" retrucou Taub.

Antes que se iniciasse uma discussão, Foreman interveio:

"Acho que Thirteen está certa! Cameron pediu para conversar diretamente com o Chase. E isso já faz algum tempo" Foreman olhou o relógio de pulso.

House chegou na hora, impedindo que continuassem a discussão. Como sempre fazia, jogou uma pasta para cada um enquanto falava:

"Uma adolescente brasileira de 17 anos vomita sangue em viagem de avião com as amigas e... cadê o Chase?"

"Conversando com a Cameron" respondeu Thirteen enquanto lia a ficha médica. "Uau! Essa garota é quase um milagre da medicina, nasceu prematura, anemia esferocitose, traço falcêmico e mais uma lista de inúmeras doenças que já teve...

"Conversando com a Cameron?" interrompeu House. "Mas ela o largou! Levou até o cabelo dele!"

"Acho que precisamos alguns exames de sangue primeiro pra conferir isso tudo! E depois uma ultra som! O vômito pode ter sido causado por qualquer coisa!" comentou Foreman.

"Mas o que ela iria querer falar com o Chase? Já faz dois meses desde que ela foi embora..."

Os outros três reviraram os olhos.

"Acho que vou fazer a ultra som para descartar úlcera ou tumor no estômago e no esôfago!" disse Taub se levantando.

"Ei! Aonde você está indo? Não te mandei fazer nada ainda!" disse House à Taub.

"Mas... eu ia fazer uma.." Taub começou a se explicar.

"É, eu sei que você ia fazer uma ultrassom, acha que eu sou surdo? Mas eu não mandei vocês fazerem nada ainda!" respondeu House. "Façam um exame de sangue!"

"Um exame de sangue é inútil, já foi feito no pronto socorro! Devíamos investigar a causa do vomito!" retrucou Foreman irritado.

"Eu quero um hemograma completo! Não esses inúteis que fazem em emergências! Testem para tudo: fungos, vírus, bactérias, protozoários..." ordenou House.

Os três se levantaram e saíram para realizar o exame, enquanto House comentava consigo mesmo:

"Hmmm...Cameron voltou! Interessante!" e abriu um sorriso enquanto caminhava para a sala de Wilson.

_No quarto da paciente..._

"Então, vocês são do Brasil? É um belo país, gostaria de conhecer um dia!" comentou Thirteen enquanto preparava o material para colher o sangue. Aghata parecia entediada, enquanto suas amigas estavam preocuadas.

"Aposto que o Rio de Janeiro!" comentou Aghata desinteressada. "Vocês americanos todos acham que o Brasil se resume ao Rio de janeiro!"

Thirteen pareceu impressionada e assustada com a resposta da garota.

"Então...de qual parte do Brasil vocês são?" perguntou.

Aghata revirou os olhos e, antes que a garota pudesse responder, Mayara o fez:

"Somos do Rio mesmo, mas do interior do estado, e não da cidade, entende?" respondeu educadamente.

"Ah, claro!" respondeu Thirteen sorrindo e espetou a gulha no braço de Aghata para recolher o sangue. "Vocês têm um excelente inglês!" comentou.

"Obrigada!" respondeu Mayara."É, mas só nós duas falamos inglês. A Bruna não entende muito, seriamos interpretes dela durante a viagem" explicou.

Aghata revirou os olhos.

"Ta, tanto faz! Que eu saiba exames de sangue não demoram tanto! Acredite, tenho experiência com isso!" disse a garota irritada.

"Okay, já terminei por aqui..." Thirteen disse levantando-se e recolhendo seu material. Bruna, sem entender nada, perguntou às duas o que havia acontecido, em português. Mayara explicou rapidamente para ela e as duas olharam de cara feia para Aghata.

Mayara e Bruna seguiram Thirteen para fora do quarto e a abordaram no corredor.

"Desculpa pelo comportamento da Aghata! Ela não costuma ser assim!" disse Mayara enquanto Bruna apenas afirmava com a cabeça.

"Como assim?" perguntou Thirteen interessada.

"Bem, ela começou a ficar chata desse jeito de uns dias pra cá. Ela normalmente é bem tranqüila. A gente ta achando que ela ta na TPM!" explicou Mayara.

"Tá tudo bem, não tem problema." Respondeu Thirteen sorrindo e seguiu para o laboratório. As outras duas garotas voltaram para o quarto.

_Na sala de Wilson..._

House abriu a porta e se sentou na cadeira de frente para o colega, colocando a bengala ao lado:

"Você sabe por que a Cameron voltou?" perguntou de supetão.

"Ela voltou?" perguntou Wilson confuso.

"É... não sabe!" respondeu House e saiu da sala.

Wilson o seguiu.

"Como assim, a Cameron voltou?" perguntou.

"Não sei, só me disseram que ela está conversando com o Chase."

"E você vai tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo a qualquer custo! Você não tem uma paciente para diagnosticar?"

"É por isso que tenho uma equipe! Adeus!" respondeu House indo para a sala da Cuddy. Ao adentrar no local, repete a cena que fez com Wilson:

"Você sabe por que a Cameron voltou?"

"Não! E não creio que seja da nossa conta..." respondeu Cuddy sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que estava lendo.

"Então você sabe!"

"Já disse que não sei"

"Talvez tenha sentido falta de um homem que a amava de verdade!" dramatizou sarcasticamente.

"Você não tem um caso a resolver?"

"Hmmm...tem razão. Acho que você não sabe mesmo. Que horrível tragédia: terei de descobrir sozinho!" dramatizou novamente, saindo da sala, enquanto Cuddy revirava os olhos.

_De volta à sala de diagnósticos..._

House estava jogando sua bola na parede quando sua equipe médica entrou.

"Nenhuma doença nova, não há fungos, bactérias, vírus..." disse Thirteen jogando o resultado do exame para House.

"Nada além do que já sabíamos: resistência insulínica, traço falcemico, anemia esferocitose, deficiência de Ferro, provavelmente causado pela anemia, além de deficiência de outras vitaminas. Talvez não tenha uma boa alimentação."

"Talvez haja algo que impeça a absorção dos nutrientes. De acordo com as amigas, ela faz acompanhamento até com nutricionista para manter uma alimentação saudável." Disse Foreman.

"E você acredita em papai Noel também? Uma adolescente mantendo dieta saudável? Ela deve se entupir de chocolate, hambúrgueres e bata frita! Dêem vitaminas à ela e alterem o "cardápio" da garota! Ah, e façam uma ultrassonografia para descobrir o que causou o vômito!" Os três saíram da sala, mas logo Thirteen retornou:

"Não podemos fazer nada disso sem autorização de algum responsável, e nenhuma das amigas sequer é maior de idade. Temos de contatar os pais no Brasil!"

"E vocês ainda não fizeram isso? Eu contratei uma equipe de retardados?"

"Mas iria demorar muito até eles chegarem..."

"Falem com a Cuddy! Ela pode conseguir burlar alguma burocracia para que os pais da garota cheguem um pouco mais rápido. E acho que vou fazer uma visitinha àpaciente e suas amigas..."

Thirteen arqueou as sombrancelhas.

"Que é? Acabei de me tocar que são três adolescentes brasileiras!"

_Enquanto isso, em um café próximo dali..._

"Gostei do novo corte de cabelo..." comentou Cameron constrangida enquanto tomava um gole de seu capuccino.

"Obrigado...mas você ainda não disse o porquê de estar aqui!" respondeu Chase ainda sério. Parecia um tanto abalado.

"Desculpe em aparecer assim, sem avisar, é que...aconteceu uma coisa..."

"O que aconteceu de tão importante a ponto de você voltar e me procurar?"

"É um pouco complicado..." começou Cameron, parecia bastante nervosa.

"Continue..."

"Eu..."

"Você?..."

"Eu estou grávida!" disse, levando a mão ao ventre inconscientemente.

Chase pareceu ter levado uma bofetada. Ficou alguns segundos em estado de choque, antes de perguntar:

"Quanto?" e um sorriso mínimo pareceu brotar de seus lábios.

"Três meses!" respondeu Cameron, agora com lágrimas nos olhos, embora não deixasse de sorrir.

Chase abriu um sorriso largo e a abraçou.

"Isso é... maravilhoso!"

Cameron retribuiu o abraço, mas sem muito entusiasmo e voltou a falar:

"Foi por isso que voltei, para resolvermos isso. Eu não vou privar essa criança de ter um pai e... também não vou privar você de ser pai. Mas, quero que você entenda que isso não significa que voltaremos a ficar juntos!"

Chase assentiu, embora não parecesse muito feliz. Fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Então...eu não estou morando muito longe daqui. Consegui um emprego no Mercy e quero que todo o acompanhamento médico seja lá."

"Não acha que seria melhor fazer o acompanhamento aqui no Princeton Plainsboro. Afinal, você conhece todos os médicos e..."

"Não, não acho!" cortou Cameron um tanto rudemente. Chase assentiu uma terceira vez.

"Compreendo! O que mais temos para resolver?"

"Bem, também acho que não seria bom que morássemos distantes um do outro. Você sabe, para o bebê" começou Cameron e, novamente, parecia nervosa e constrangida.

"Mas você disse que não estava morando tão longe..." respondeu Chase confuso.

"Eu sei, mas ainda assim é uma grande distância. Eu queria...comprar um apartamento o mais perto possível do seu." Disse, deixando escapar um suspiro. Chase fez menção de responder, mas ela fez sinal de que não havia terminado ainda e continuou. "Pus o meu apartamento à venda e já apareceu um comprador. Eu não pensei que fosse ser tão rápido e eu ainda não achei um apartamento novo. Com isso, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor."

"Claro, o que você precisa?"

Cameron soltou um longo suspiro, aparentemente para tentar se acalmar.

"Eu... poderia ficar um tempo no nosso, quero dizer, no seu apartamento até achar um novo?"

Chase riu. Mas não era uma risada de felicidade ou humor, era mais uma risada sarcástica.

"Por que você está rindo?" perguntou Cameron, agora irritada.

"Eu não sei! É só que chega a ser engraçado de tão irônico!"

Cameron ficou sem fala e lançou-lhe um olhar indagador.

"Você foi embora porque matei um paciente, ficou 2 meses sem dar nenhum sinal de vida e agora simplesmente aparece pedindo para voltar a morar no meu apartamento!" explicou Chase levantando-se irritado.

"Não é bem assim! Acabei de te explicar o porquê e lhe pedi um favor! Se você não quer, ótimo! Eu dou meu jeito!" respondeu Cameron, também se levantando irritada. Logo depois suspirou novamente e disse baixo, um pouco mais calma: "Esse bebê não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Eu não estou lhe pedindo para fazer isso por mim, mas pelo nosso filho!"

Dessa vez foi Chase quem suspirou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você pode ficar lá!" disse, por fim. "Você não sabe pelo que passei depois que você partiu!" desabafou. "De qualquer forma, tenho de ir trabalhar. Pode começar a mudança, não troquei as fechaduras, e acredito que ainda tenha as chaves."

"É... ainda tenho!"

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram.

_No dia seguinte, segunda feira..._

"Cuddy conseguiu contactar os pais da garota, mas o mais rápido que eles podem chegar será quarta feira!" explicava Thirteen à House em sua sala.

"Ótimo! Enquanto isso deixamos a garota morrer e as outras duas brasileirinhas em desespero!"

"Não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser esperar. Além do mais, ela já melhorou, não apresentou nenhum outro tipo de sintoma." Disse Taub.

Nesse mesmo momento, o pager dos três - Foreman, Taub e Thirteen – tocou.

"Oh, é claro que não precisamos nos preocupar!" ironizou House enquanto os três saíam da sala apressados.

_No quarto da paciente..._

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Foreman agitado enquando adentrava o quarto.

"Não sei... ela começou a gritar e reclamar de dor..." respondeu Bruna em português apavorada. Obviamente que nenhum dos médicos entenderam o que ela havia dito, mas não precisava de explicação. Aghata contorcia-se na cama apertando o peito, gritando e chorando de dor.

"Não... consigo... respirar! Meu peito... dói!"

"Ela está tendo uma arritmia cardíaca!" disse Thirteen após ouvir o peito da garota com o estetoscópio.

"Dê um antiarrítmico a ela...rápido!" exclamou Foreman. No mesmo instante, Taub aplicou uma injeção no braço da garota.

Em poucos minutos, ela voltou a respirar normalmente.

"Bem, está a salvo... por enquanto." Disse Thirteen. "Precisamos mesmo dos pais dela o mais rápido possível."

"O QUE?!" gritou Aghata. "Você vão chamar meus pais?"

"Na verdade já chamamos, eles chegam na quarta." Explicou Taub.

"Não, não, não! Vocês não podiam ter chamado meus pais!" reclamou a garota chorosa.

"Precisávamos fazer isso! Só podemos realizar exames e lhe dar remédios com a autorização deles. Você não quer seus pais aqui?" estranhou Foreman.

"Não, não! Minha mãe vai entrar em desespero e nunca mais vai me deixar viajar de novo! Droga! Não dava pra fazer nada sem precisar chamar meus pais mesmo?"

"Infelizmente não, caso contrário já o teríamos feito. Você e suas amigas são menores de idade!" explicou Thirteen.

A garota começou a chorar desesperadamente. Os três médicos se entreolharam enquanto a garota soluçava na cama e suas amigas a consolavam.

_De volta à sala de diagnósticos de House..._

"Bem, temos mais um sintoma! O que pode causar arritmia cardíaca em uma garota de 17 anos? Sugestões?" House olhou para sua equipe. Chase entrou na sala.

"Até que enfim! Pensei que a Cameron tivesse matado você!" disse House enquanto Chase sentava-se em seu lugar para ler a ficha da garota.

"Já descartaram um tumor no estômago ou no esôfago?" perguntou Chase.

"Ainda não, precisamos de autorização de algum responsável para realização de exames e os pais dela só chegam quarta feira." Explicou Foreman

"No caso dela pode ser qualquer coisa! Ela é um milagre da medicina, olha só esse histórico médico!" espantou-se Chase.

"É, é, já sabemos. Já analisamos tudo enquanto você estava com sua ex-esposa! Então... por que a Cameron voltou?" perguntou House.

"Não é da sua conta! Então, não podemos fazer nenhum exame até quarta feira?" dirigiu-se Chase a Foreman.

"Infelizmente não. O máximo que podemos fazer é controlar sua alimentação para absorção de nutrientes e dar remédio apenas em ultimo caso!"

"Poderia ser lúpus! Na ficha dela diz que há perda de cabelo em excesso e fadiga, além de dores no corpo e arritmias leves. " disse Thirteen.

"Aprenda uma coisa: nunca é lúpus!" retrucou House "Algum outro sintoma que vocês tenham esquecido de mencionar?"

"Bem, ela chorou quando dissemos que os pais dela estavam vindo, mas acho que isso não seja um sintoma." Disse Taub.

"Na verdade, isso é bem compreensível. Quem iria queres os pais por perto?" retrucou House.

"Que tal tumor cerebral?" arriscou Chase.

"Mesmo que fosse, ainda não podemos fazer os exames!" retrucou Foreman. "Talvez ela tenha algum tipo de obstrução no miocárdio: colesterol, gordura, o que levou à arritmia. Talvez seja apenas um caso isolado, e não um sintoma. Além do mais, ela tem histórico de hipertensão e colesterol alto."

"Pode ser... testem para... droga! Esqueci que não podemos testar nada enquanto os pais da garota não chegarem!" reclamou House. "Tudo bem, enquanto não aparece nada novo, vocês podem interrogar as outras duas brasileirinhas!"

"Uma delas não fala inglês!" disse Thirteen.

"Tudo bem, revistem a mala de viagem dela então! Tanto faz! Apenas façam alguma coisa!"

Os quatro médicos se levantaram, mas House interceptou Chase:

"Então... é alguma doença em estado terminal e ela decidiu voltar para lhe contar?"

Chase apenas revirou os olhos e saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

_À noite, no apartamento de Chase..._

"Desculpe pela bagunça que deixei aqui!" falou Cameron apontando para suas malas e caixas.

"Tudo bem... de certa forma, o apartamento também ainda é seu!" respondeu Chase. "Então... você pode dormir na cama, pode deixar que eu durmo no sofá!"

"Não, de jeito nenhum! Não quero incomodar!"

"Não é incômodo. Além do mais, você está grávida! Não iria deixar você dormindo no sofá!"

Cameron assentiu.

"E então, alguma novidade?" perguntou Chase.

"Nada ainda. Eu vou dar uma olhada em mais alguns apartamentos amanhã. Eu vi que tem um à venda no prédio aqui ao lado."

"Hmm... já pensou em algum nome?"

"Na verdade, não! Acho que... essa é mais uma coisa que tenho de resolver com você."

Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

"Eu vou... dormir. Boa noite!" disse Cameron repentinamente e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

_Na quarta feira..._

"CADÊ A MINHA FILHA?! EU QUERO A MINHA FILHA!" Uma mulher gritava desesperada na entrada do hospital. Ninguém entendia o que ela dizia, afinal estava gritando em português.

"Marta, calma. Eles não entendem o que você ta falando! Ali, vou pedir informação na recepção!" disse o homem que, aparentemente, era seu marido.

Os dois foram para a recepção e o marido pediu informações do quarto de sua filha.

Os dois subiram para o quarto da garota. Ao encontrarem o quarto, a mulher correu para dentro do quarto e abraçou a filha.

"Ai, meu bebê! Que susto você me deu! Eu sabia que não devia ter te mandado nessa viagem! Sabia que ia acontecer alguma coisa!"

"Ai, mãe! Eu to bem!"

"Marta, não exagera! Isso podia ter acontecido lá no Brasil mesmo! Não foi porque ela veio viajar!"

Aghata sorriu para o pai.

"Então, onde estão Bruna e Mayara?" perguntou o pai da garota.

"Elas foram comer alguma coisa. Parece que o dinheiro de souvenires está indo todo para a comida delas!" Riu a garota. "Bem, agora que vocês chegaram, finalmente vou pode fazer os exames, tomar os remédios e ser liberada!" comemorou.

Chase e Foreman entraram no quarto na hora

"Então... vamos fazer alguns exames?" perguntou Chase.

"Você eu ainda não conhecia." Disse a garota animada.

"É, eu estava de folga quando você chegou, mas vou compensar hoje!" ele estendeu uns papéis para os pais. "Preciso que um de vocês autorizem esses exames. Vamos ter de fazer uma ressonância, uma ultrassonografia e lhe dar alguns medicamentos. Se tudo der certo, logo ela poderá ir embora e continuar a viagem."

_Na sala de RMI..._

"Aghata, procure ficar parada, tudo bem?" disse Foreman ao microfone.

"Okay!" respondeu a garota de dentro da máquina.

"Parece haver uma pequena alteração no hipotálamo, mas não é nada demais. Então... o que a Cameron queria?"

Chase riu.

"Nada no lobo frontal. Demorou a me perguntar..."

"E você parece um pouco mais feliz ultimamente. Vocês voltaram?"

"Não necessariamente..."

Foreman arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Ela está procurando um apartamento aqui perto e acabou vendendo o dela antes de conseguir um novo. Então, me pediu para ficar no meu até que ela conseguisse um novo" explicou Chase.

Foreman bufou um riso.

"Então... por que ela quer um apartamento aqui perto?"

"Na verdade, ela quer um apartamento próximo ao meu." Respondeu Chase.

"Ta! Agora mesmo é que não entendi!"

"Ela ta grávida! Eu vou ser pai!" respondeu Chase sorrindo.

O queixo de Foreman caiu, porém, também deixou escapar um sorriso.

"House não vai gostar muito disso!

"House não tem nada a ver com isso! Aghata, procure ficar parada, okay?"

"Eu não consigo!" respondeu a garota. "Meu braço...não pára de tremer!"

_Algumas horas depois, na sala de diagnósticos de House..._

"O que pode causar tremor involuntário no braço direito, vomitar sangue e arritmia?" House encarava seu quadro branco com os três sintomas listados.

"Tem mais uma coisa: ela parecia... feliz hoje!" comentou Foreman.

"E desde quando isso é um sintoma?"

"Pra quem estava chorando e em desespero porque os pais ia vir, ela parecia muito feliz em vê-los." Explicou.

"Isso é estranho, de acordo com uma das amigas, ela estava muito irritada ultimamente." Comentou Thirteen.

"E você não disse isso porque...?" reclamou House

"Achei que fosse irrelevante, a amiga disse que talvez fosse TPM."

"Talvez fosse? E você nem se importou em confirmar esse talvez?"

Thirteen parecia ter levado uma bofetada na cara.

"Isso acrescenta mais um sintoma na nossa pequena lista e adivinha só: faz todos os outros se encaixarem! Idiota!" House caminhou para a porta e, ao pegar na maçaneta da porta, dirigiu-se a Chase:

"Ah! Então, é menino ou menina?"

Chase olhou acusador para Foreman, que também demonstrou surpresa.

"Bem... isso confirma minhas suspeitas. Cameron está grávida!" E saiu da sala.

_No quarto da paciente..._

"Há quanto tempo você está estressada?" House perguntou abruptamente ao entrar no quarto da garota.

"Hã?"

"Há quanto tempo você mudado de humor e tendo outros sintomas estranhos sem explicação?"

"Sei lá... alguns meses..."

"É... isso confirma tudo! Você não tem nada demais, é só estresse!"

A mãe da garota e Bruna estavam encarando o médico, afinal, não entendiam nada do que ele estava falando. House voltou-se para as duas:

"Vocês devem ser as que não sabem falar inglês! Eles (apontou para os outros com a bengala) explicam depois! Mas, como eu ia dizendo, tudo isso foi causado por estresse."

"Como assim? A mudança de humor eu até entendo, mas... vomitar sangue?" perguntou o pai da garota.

"Sim, vou explicar. Quando o estresse chega a um estado avançado, começam a aparecer sintomas físicos também. Além do mais, como você já tem problemas de saúde até demais, o estresse também pode agravar outros problemas. Foi por isso que você vomitou sangue. Você provavelmente já tinha algum problema de gastrite não descoberto, que acabou se agravando em uma ulcera, causando o motivo pelo qual você veio parar aqui!"

"Mas... os tremores, a arritmia, perda de cabelo..." balbuciou a garota.

"Tudo estresse!" confirmou House "Para sua sorte, você já pode sair hoje do hospital e ir à Disney. Basta tomar alguns antidepressivos que minha equipe já vai trazer e, quando voltar ao Brasil, começar um tratamento psiquiátrico."

Todos olharam boquiabertos para House.

"Tudo bem, então... tchau!" disse House saindo do quarto.

_**I gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm older **_

Aghata estava saindo do hospital com a família e as amigas. Thirteen passou pelos cinco e perguntou:

"E então? Voltando paar o Brasil?"

"Nada, vamos continuar a nossa viagem pra Disney!" respondeu Aghata alegremente. "Ah, e desculpe pela grosseria naquele dia. Quando você for ao Brasil, vai ser legal te encontrar lá no Rio!"

"Não foi nada, acredite! Estou acostumada com grosserias bem piores!" respondeu Thirteen sorrindo.

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

House estava jogando sua bola contra a parede, até que Wilson entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado:

"Então... era estresse?"

"É..."

"Quem diria... uma adolescente de apenas 17 anos em um estágio tão avançado de estresse."

"Dá pra dizer logo o que você quer? Ou vou ter que te bater?" ameaçou House levantando a bengala.

"Bem... só queria saber como você se sente sabendo que o relacionamento que você ajudou a destruir pode estar se reconstruindo."

"Bobagem... ela só ta grávida, não quer dizer que eles vão voltar!"

Wilson arqueou as sobrancelhas e respondeu:

"Talvez você não queira que isso se concretize porque se acontecer, haverá duas conseqüências: ou Cameron volta para o hospital, ou o Chase vai embora com ela. E como é mais provável que o Chase vá embora, você está com medo!"

"Acabou? Sabe, você devia melhorar o seu discurso, porque acho que cochilei na metade dele!"

House se levantou e saiu.

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

Cameron estava sentada na cama lendo uma revista com nomes de bebês. Chase entra no quarto, já tirando a camisa.

"Desculpe, não vi que você estava aí!"

"Não tem problema! De qualquer forma, não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto." Respondeu Cameron rindo. "Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Chase se aproximou e sentou na cama.

"E o que é?"

"Lista de nomes para bebês. Queria que me ajudasse a escolher. Que tal esse aqui?" Ela apontou para um nome na lista.

"Tiberius? Ta brincando, né?" Riu Chase

"Sim, estou!"

Os dois começaram a rir e voltaram a se encarar. Perceberam que estavam próximos, muito próximos. Aproximaram-se mais ainda, seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, quando Chase se levantou, pigarreou e disse:

"Acho que vou tomar um banho!"

"Ah, claro, vai lá! Depois decidimos o nome."

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

**FIM**

Okay, muita gente deve tá querendo me matar agora. xD

Mas eu procurei ser o mais próxima possível do seriado, então...

Agora, algumas explicaçãozinhas:

Bem, sou apenas uma adolescente que acabou de terminar o ensino médio, então, fiz algumas pesquisas para escrever o caso médico. Espero que compreendam se não estiver ao nível dos casos da série.

Aghata, Bruna e Mayara realmente existem. Sou eu e minhas outras duas amigas. Digamos que a Aghata foi baseada completamente em mim, tirando a parte de vomitar sangue O.õ

A musica "I Wanna know what Love is" foi escolhida mais pelo ritmo do que pela letra.

Para quem assistiu Star Trek, o qual Jennifer Morrison fez uma participação especial, deve ter entendido a parte do nome da criança.

É só isso pessoas! Reviews são bem vindas: criticas, elogios, sugestões para uma continuação... que talvez eu faça!

Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
